Packaging, particularly delivery food packaging, and, more particularly, pizza boxes, are common industrial products with wide customer bases. Current packaging solutions can include a variety of arrangements and accommodations to ensure that the pizza box remains strong and solid. However, many of the arrangements and accommodations waste materials, as a pizza box is often disposable packaging. Wasted materials can result in increased cost to the pizza business and to the consumer who purchases the pizza. Additionally, wasted materials can have environmental impacts.